


Imprints

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved to see the imprints of his hands.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprints

His ass was a work of art, two taut globes that fitted perfectly into the palms of Xander's hands. Skin like water on silk, so fine that his hand-prints were crystal clear.

They looked beautiful.

Spike hissed as he climbed onto the bed but didn't move, not even the slightest flinch when his tanned, callused hand caressed the heated curves. Squeezing the cheeks apart, he admired the subtle rose-pink of the asshole that could suck the come out of him easier than the mummy girl had sucked the lift out of her victims.

Goddamn, he was a lucky, lucky man....


End file.
